One Of The Boys A Renesmee Story
by JackpotGirl
Summary: songfic based on Katy Perry's "One Of The Boys", Nessie finally wants for Jake to see her as one of the girls.ONESHOT.R&R please.Nessie


**I do not own the characters of the twilight-Saga, they belong to Stephanie Mayer. **

**I do not own the lyrics to the song "One Of The Boys" by Katy Perry**

**This is for my very own entertainment. **

Author's note: Okay, so, it's late, and this is not my best story but I thought it was cute and I had to get it off my chest. It's a bit of fluff, all canon, post Breaking Dawn etc., etc.

If at least 5 people comment, I'll go over it again and improve it.

Enjoy and please comment!

_One Of The Boys – A Renesmee Story_

_I saw a spider I didn't scream  
'Cause I can belch the alphabet  
Just double dawg dare me_

I take on every bet. And to be frank, most of the time I win. As long as it's about knowing things or burping the alphabet. Of course I'm not as quick at running as Dad or Emmett or Jasper...or, and I hate to say it; Jacob, but I am fast for someone like me. I mean, for someone only half a vampire.

But my human half qualifies me just perfectly for all sorts of burping competitions.

I'm rarely to be kept from those and competitions in general, I'm not whiny, I have no problems arm-wrestling Emmett or go on hunting with my Mum and Dad. And I'm not at all afraid of spiders and all that girly stuff. I actually think spiders are quite beautiful.

Looking at my baby-pictures you wouldn't really believe that I'm that non-prissy but that's mostly because Alice and Rose put me in these ridiculous little dresses, three different ones a day, because I grew so fast, and took tons of pictures of which I'm now kind of ashamed about.

_And I chose guitar over ballet  
And I tape these suckers down  
'Cause they just get in my way_

I'm generally not your normal girl. I'm, as I mentioned before, half human, half vampire; a hybrid so to say but my Mum just calls me unique. Which, again, isn't true, because I'm not the only one. But there are only few of my kind and they are rarely as talented as I am, if I might add that. But I've got solely my parents to thank for that obviously.

My Dad is Edward Cullen, adopted son of Carlisle and Esmee Cullen, foster brother to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. He can hear everybody's thoughts. I inherited his gift but kind of flipped, I can make everyone see _my_ thoughts by putting my hands on their cheeks. That spared me a lot of talking. With Dad, talking was pointless anyway for obvious reasons, but I have to speak for him; he's very discrete about it, gladly.

He just turned 112 years. He just doesn't look like it because that's the thing about vampires, they don't age. So my Dad looks more like my brother now that I'm "fully grown" as Carlisle calls it. He means that my weird growth rate first slowed down and then stopped completely.

We noticed when I turned five.

But that's is where it's getting tricky. I've always been ahead of my years and, again, I grew very quickly, both physically and mentally. That's why on my real fifth birthday I looked like a fifteen year-old and had the mind of a twenty-year old. Sort of.

I knew and know lots of things but I wouldn't call me unbelievably wise or mature. I mean, come on, I just turned seventeen. Like, my seventeen, which is really seven. That means I had two real human years and by the time we had that figured out, my family sent me to High School in New Hampshire where they went to College, all cover-up of course. See, we're hiding who we are from the world for very serious reasons but that's a whole other way too long story.

Well, anyway, High School is where it really started. I got into sports quickly just because it was about the only subject where I could use my superhuman-powers without revealing too much of what I really am. Sure I always stood out positively in a humans group which was another nice change from what I was used to at home, where I could never really catch up with the others, though I was putting a lot of effort into it.

So there I was, the sporty girl, the straight A's girl and, well, the Tom-Boy to be honest.

To both Alice's and Rose's shock. I don't know how it happened but one day when I got ready for school, I just didn't want to wear the clothes that Alice picked for me any more. I just invaded my mums dresser and put her clothes on, simple jeans and t-shirts and there was the new me.

The new Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Luckily my Mum's got the same size as me but with her clothes on I kind of looked like her twin sister, because she, too was frozen in her teenage years. My Dad had to turn her immortal after she had given birth to me. I had almost killed her.

Yet, she survived and she's the best vampire I've ever seen, Bella Cullen, she has really been made for this life and she is always happy and radiant and she's always been the best mother in the world, always there for me and always building me up when I was sad.

Especially when the girls in High school started to be mean to me.

I didn't understand because I wasn't used to people not liking me. Usually everyone I met was pretty fond of me from the get-go and I also liked about every last person I met but it was different with them.

They really just hated me. They didn't like that I got good grades with virtually no effort, they didn't like that I drove my own car and that all the boys where sort of hovering over me (I didn't like that either!). So they did what teenage girls do...played tricks on me, said nasty things when they thought I couldn't hear them and so on.

Mum just took me in her arms and told me they were only jealous and a Cullen girl wouldn't let something like this get her down.

So I fought, I gave smart answers and after a while just ignored them and eventually they got bored.

I've found a way to deal with that and I use my thoughts for my songs, yeah, I'm a songwriter. Though I only play for myself and my family I still enjoy it a lot.

My Dad taught me to play the guitar when I was able to hold it, which was at three human years and about eight Nessie-years.

Jacob always teases me and says I had Nessie years, as he has dog-years. You might wonder why he would say such a thing. But I don't think you'll be surprised if I tell you that he's sort of a werewolf. Actually not a real werewolf, more like a shape-shifter but after all I'm a half-vampire so you shouldn't be shocked. Anyway, he's got these some sort-of dog-years, he doesn't really age, too.

It works pretty well like that, I don't age any more, my family doesn't age and he isn't either, so for me it looks like a nice eternity with my best friend.

Still it is quite peculiar that him and my family are so close because wolf-people and vampires usually keep away from one another.

Well, I guess that, being a part of the Cullen family, it's just another weird thing that sets us apart from other vampire covens.

We're very weird. We don't drink human blood. We hunt animals, sort of vegetarian-vampire-style. And a wolf is the family's closest friend since I can remember.

Jacob Black, the wolf-man, my Jacob.

_The way  
You look at me  
Is kinda like a little sister  
You high five  
Your good-byes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

And since I remember he's always been there, the bigger brother that took care of me, that never left my side. That was _mine_.

And some time this holiday season this feeling of possession changed into some sort of longing which left me absolutely flabbergasted because I would never have thought that I could feel like that for Jake of all people. He knew me so well, knew every last bit of me, it seemed impossible that he would feel the same way about me.

_So over the summer  
Something changed  
I started reading Seventeen and  
Shaving my legs and  
I studied Lolita religiously_

Some time during the holidays life with Jake started to become slightly awkward. Mostly because I was getting sick of being ever only one of the boys to him and the rest of my family as well.

I was slowly becoming one of the girls again.

_Just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

I wanted Jake to see that I was different, that I was on my way of becoming a woman and I wanted him to see the other side of me, the feminine side. I wanted him to see Renesmee, the woman, rather than Nessie, his little girl.

But he was not having it, he made fun of my make-up and my high heels and thought it was funny to just randomly throw baseballs on me.

With me developing he kind of made ten steps back and behaved like a kid messing around in Kindergarten.

One day I was just so out of my wits that I went and talked to Dad about it although it really wasn't that easy because I was a bit ashamed about asking for love advise concerning Jakob. Of course he already knew about it, seeing that he has the ability to read minds and mine in particular.

I still remember Dad looking up from his book, smirking.

_Dad, don't give me that look_, I thought.

"Sorry, love, but I find this a bit amusing", he said apologetically yet the ghost of his smile never left his face.

_This is hard enough as it is_.

"I know. Love is always hard"

_I'm not in love. I'm having a tiny little crush, maybe, I'm not...I'm...still trying to figure that out. _

He smiled wisely again and this made me a tiny bit aggressive. _Dad_, I thought and then reached out quickly for his face.

I showed him Jake and how absolutely blind he was to all the little hints I tried give him, the way he always always always ignored the fact that I was becoming a woman.

_I just don't understand_, I thought desperately.

"Nessie, it's probably just as hard for him as it is for you. Just think how long you both know each other. He's been more of a brother to you all of the years.", he patted my knee and spoke calm and very serious, "I know for a fact that he loves you and that he will love you the way you need him to, but you have to give him time ...or make him a little jealous"

Of course he was joking. But the idea kind of sprung to me.

_And I walked right into school and caught you  
Staring at me  
'Cause I know what you know  
But now you're gonna have to take a number  
It's okay  
Maybe one day  
But not until you gimme my  
Diamond ring_

I started taking the offers I had only declined before by these boys in school and went on a couple dinner dates and sport dates and movie dates and whatever dates.

And every day I saw Jake gradually getting more pissed with that and this satisfied me to the fullest.

One night, when school had started again, I came back home late after an endless and boring pick-nick with George, a guy from my biology class and I had Jacob waiting on the porch for me.

"Where have you been?", he asked with an attitude that I both disliked and applauded inside. He _was_ jealous, clearly.

"On a date, Dad and Mum knew", I snapped. He caught my mood and immediately let his head sink slightly, showing me he was sorry.

"I was just worried about you, it's really late", he said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I guess", I said and sat down beside him.

"So how was it?", he tried to, but the true curiosity couldn't be covered by pretended small talk.

"To be honest...it was like Alice re-telling the whole summer collection of 1999, interesting if you're into silly hair and neon colours but kind of dull if you're not"

He laughed out loud and finally turned his head to look at me. Yet another time his deep-set,dark eyes gave me shivers down to my spine.

"I find it a bit hard to let you walk around with these guys, if I dare say", he was very quiet, not usual for Jake and a giant hint that he was serious for once.

"You know, there are a couple things I'd rather do than date all the time. Or date _other people_", without thinking about it, I faced him, absolutely positive that he heard my heartbeat fasten.

He giggled. He actually giggled, a very girlish, very nervous giggle and turned away from me once more.

"You're pretty much amazing, Nessie Cullen, d'you know that?", he smiled under his breath.

"I had some people tell me", I smiled back.

"You know, maybe if you want to, I can take you an a real date and show you a _real_ good time", he sounded like he completely doubted that I was going to say yes.

"Most definitely, Jake Black", his head flew back to me, his eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"Nothing, just...I mean, I have to say I oddly like the idea, but, it's still a bit weird, isn't it?"

"Only a bit", I said and could barely keep my lips together. I was going to have a date with Jake. How strange. How absolutely awesome.

Slowly, very slowly I brought my hand up to his cheek and just touched it lightly.

"Sure, I'd love to" and then he took me by the hand and went inside to watch the movie I had proposed.

_So I don't wanna be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be your  
Homecoming queen  
Pin up poster dream  
Not one of the boys_

I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like roses  
Not a baseball team  
And I swear maybe one day you're  
Gonna wanna make out  
Make out make out with me

Now, with the development ofmy evening, I was kind of optimistic about _that_.

**I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you leave a comment.**

**Do you think Renesmee is Off Character? I thought maybe, but then again, we don't get to know too much about her real personality, do we?**

**Tell me what you guys thought! Thank You!**


End file.
